Gin Ichimaru
thumb|leftGin Ichimaru je bývalý kapitán 3. jednotky a jeho podkapitán je Izuru Kira. Později se stal členem Aizenových arrancarů. Gin se nejvíce vyznačuje svým výrazem obličeje - s přimhouřením očima a neustálým úšklebkem vypadá jako liška. Vzácně se neusmívá nebo otevře oči. Některé momenty ukáží, zda je rozzlobený nebo otrávený. Pouze párkrát otevřel oči - jednou, když pomáhal Aizenovi zachránit studenty před hollow, podruhé, když bojoval s Toushirom, v Ending Houk Bosh a v encyklopedii Arrancarů. Jeho oči jsou znázorněny jako světle zelené až bleděmodré v manze, krvavě červené a bleděmodré v anime a žluté ve hře. Gin je nejzáhadnějším shinigami ze všech. Jeho sarkasmus a úšklebek za každé situace způsobují, že je velmi obtížné zjistit, co si vlastně myslí. Často řekne lidem, že jim umí pomoci z jejich těžké situace, dokonce přesně řekne jak by jim pomohl, ale na konci řekne, že jen žertuje a s úsměvem odejde. Jeho tendence být pořád šťastný má opačný vliv na lidi, které potká. Rukia řekla, že vždy když ho slyší mluvit, má pocit, jakoby ji omotávali hadi. Kromě Rukii se ho bojí i Wonderweiss Margera. Gin vypráví s Osaka přízvukem, který je velmi zdvořilý, ale zároveň nesprávný. Gina mají většinou rádi děti jak je později ukázáno v Encyklopedii Arrancarů. Gin je milý a obecně se snaží o to, aby ho Arrancari měli rádi. Ichimaru již od malička zbožňuje pražené tomel (druh japonského citrusu, vypadá jako pomeranč). Kolem třetí jednotky zasadil množství tomelových stromů, aby si jejich plody smažit a dával sobě i jiným jednotkám. Jednou jedl smažený sladký brambor s tím, že si myslel, že je to pražený tomel a zjistil, že to nesnáší. Ve volném čase rád chodí na procházky kolem Seireitei, sleduje lidi, zřejmě hledá oběti, aby si z nich mohl vystřelit. Navíc je až neuvěřitelně zdatný v šití. Sám o sobě řekl, že je jako had, bez pocitů a hledá jen vhodnou oběť. Z Ginovi minulosti je známo to, že už od malička se zná s Rangiku Matsumoto a později ho objevil Aizen, který ho dost využíval. O Ginovi bylo známo, že je geniální dítě, vzhledem k tomu, že celou shinigami akademii vystudoval za 1 rok a když měl zhruba 15 let, byl schopen zabít třetího člena jednotky s tím, že byl slabší než očekával. Později se stal Aizenovým poručíkem a poté samostatným kapitánem. Z tria Aizen - Ichimaru - Tousen je Ichimaru nejmladší. Jako kapitán měl kupu problémů a párkrát ho chtěl sám Yamamoto odvolat z funkce, protože byl velmi nedůvěryhodný, všechno mu bylo jedno a většinou se špatné věci shazovali na něj. On však tyto fámy podporoval a později sám odešel za Aizenem do Hueco Mundo. Když později bojovali ve falešné Karakurě, Gin bojoval s Ichigem a když Aizen porazil ostatní soupeře, přešli do skutečné Karakuri. Zatímco Aizen honil Tatsuki a spol, kteří se probrali, Gin se šel postarat o Rangiku, která se tam zjevila. Později se vrátil s tím, že ji údajně zabil a když řekl Aizen, že se o Tatsuki postará, najednou ho probodl s tím, že ví, že absolutní hypnóza Kyoko Suigetsu se dá vyhnout tak, že drží její čepel. A pak sleduje jak jeho jed Aizen vyžírají do hrudi díru, při čemž ho Aizen proklíná. Aizen se však pak zase změnil s tím, že Hogyoku, které mu Gin vybral z hrudě není Hogyoku a zabíjí ho. Na konci je vidět jak Rangiku skočí ke Ginovi a pláče nad jeho smrtí. Před smrtí se jí ještě stihl za všechno omluvit. thumb|leftIchimaru zanpakuto se jmenuje Shinso, což znamená "boží kopí". Shikai se uvolňuje frází Ikorose, což znamená "zabíjej". Jeho zanpakuto je krátké, avšak po uvolnění Shikai formy může prodloužit až do délky 100 mečů. Bankai se jmenuje Kamishini no Yari (prekl. bohů zabíjející kopí) a i když jeho meč zůstává v krátké podobě, dokáže se prodloužit na délku 13 km. Ohromná síla a rychlost způsobí, že Gin je schopen zničit celý blok budov, i když stojí stále na jednom místě. Gin řekl, že jeho Bankai je nejen nejdelší ale i nejrychlejší, ale později zmínil, že to není pravda, takže to není jisté. Schopnost Buto (prekl. tanec, krok) se používá tak, že Gin připojí rukojeť ke hrudi a čepel vystřelí ohromnou rychlostí po nepříteli. Tato technika je tak rychlá, že čepel samotná je téměř neviditelná. Tato schopnost se dá i vylepšit, jmenuje se to Buto Renjin (prekl. tanec, krok - sériová čepel) a dokáže vystřelit techniku Buto několikrát za sebou v ohromné rychlosti. To je jakoby po nepříteli střílel tisíce čepelí v rychlosti. Gin si však vzpomněl, že při rychlosti a délce lhal a že hlavní schopnost je ta, že mezi prodloužením a zkrácením se čepel na chvilku změní na popel a vypustí jed, který dokáže napadnout část těla.